The Keyboard
by GoldenOutcast
Summary: Soul brings home a piano keyboard one night after dinner, and starts teaching Maka how to play. SoulxMaka


(A/N. This is very bad. One of my first MakaxSoul fics. So, please, don't give me too many harsh reviews, okay? Constructive criticism is welcomed, just don't flame, okay?)

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

Maka laid a fork down on the table, on top of the napkin, which was folded neatly and places perfectly beside a saucer-like plate. She smiled, and stood back to admire the table set for two. Although she could have easily dumped some food on a plate and plopped down on the couch while she ate dinner, she felt better when the table was set. She pulled a chair back and sat down, looking around her and her annoyingly absent weapon partner's apartment. About thirty minutes previously, Soul had pulled on his coat and left, saying nothing but that he'd be back in time for dinner. That was one of the annoying things about him. He never gave details. Sighing huffily, she tightened her pigtails. First the left, and then the right. Her chin leaned on her hand as she waited for Soul. For some reason, she didn't want to go ahead and eat without him. When he got back, she could just scold him for being late, and say it was his fault that their dinner was cold.

'_What could he possibly be doing?'_ she thought, trying to imagine why he would just leave without explanation, and right before dinner, too. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind. She would just have to wait for him. She fidgeted with the tongs on her fork, and traced the patterns in the scrubbed wooden table.

Click! A while later, the door swung open, startling Maka. She got to her feet abruptly, and saw Soul sidling in with a good sized cardboard box. He looked at her with devious crimson eyes, and the traces of a smile flickered on his lips.

"Welcome back." She grumbled. "Want your dinner? It's probably cold by now." Soul shook his head.

"Naw. I'm not hungry." He limped down the hall into his room with the box, and Maka followed him instinctively. Soul set the box down on his bed.

"What's that?" she asked, craning her neck to see the writing on it. Soul sighed.

"Jeez, Maka, do you really have to butt into someone's business?" He shook his head. "Well, if you really wanna know, it's a keyboard. Now, leave me alone so I can set it up." Maka blinked.

"You bought a keyboard?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? There's a piano down at the school…" Soul shrugged.

"Dunno. I guess I just wanted to." He pried the lid of the box open nonchalantly. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Soul. Whatever works." She left the room, wondering why he would randomly get the urge to buy a keyboard when there was a perfectly good piano down at the school. She pushed the thought aside, and grabbed her plate from the table, walking to the kitchen and filling it up with two slices of grilled chicken and a spoonful of vegetables. Sitting back down at the table, she started to eat.

Just as she was finishing her dinner and putting her dishes in the sink, she heard the tinny sound of music notes coming from Soul's room. She inched down the hall and arrived at his almost-closed bedroom door. He was playing a wandering, slow tune that she didn't recognize, but it was pretty, all the same. She cracked the door open a little more, and put her face in the frame, watching him play on the keyboard. His fingers moved expertly, which made her a little jealous. He was very good at playing the piano. She had always wished she could play an instrument. She opened the door, inch by inch, and silently moved into the room, never taking her eyes off of his fluttering fingers. She stood in silence, and watched on, fascinated, until Soul's song ended on a single, low note. He looked around, and smirked at her.

"Back in here again, huh?" Maka nodded. He'd pulled his desk chair up to the keyboard, which he'd set against the wall in the corner.

"I liked your song." She said quietly. "It was sort of sad." Soul shrugged.

"I just made it up on the spot. Nothing special, really." Maka's eyes widened.

"You made it up?" she stared at him in disbelief. He'd sounded like he'd practiced it a hundred times.

"What's the big deal, Maka? It's just a song." Maka scowled, but continued eyeing him. Finally, she spoke.

"You're really good. I've always admired your piano playing. I wish I could play." Soul smiled a little at that, and there was a pause before he spoke.

"Why don't you come sit down? I can teach you something, if you want." Maka was surprised.

"O-okay!" she said slowly, sitting down in the small spot on the chair Soul had made for her by moving over a little bit. She stared at all of the keys for a little bit, before Soul spoke.

"Okay, so this is Middle C, here." He explained, sounding a little bit bored. He grasped her hand gently, and positioned her thumb on a note in the middle of the keyboard. His hands were cold, but… comforting, somehow. Maka nodded.

"Eight notes is a scale." Soul went on. He put his thumb on another note, and began to play, naming out the notes as he played them.

"C… D… E… F… G… A… B… C." he said. Maka nodded again, not speaking.

"Now, do it." Soul commanded. Maka looked at him. Soul sighed. He put his hand on top of hers, and moved her fingers to the right notes, helping her play a C scale. Maka smiled as she played, and, when she finished, Soul took his hand off of hers. There was another awkward silence, which Soul broke by mumbling;

"Well, that's enough for now. I need to practice more complex stuff." Maka smirked and got up off of the chair.

"Sure, Soul." She said, trying to sound like she didn't care one way or another. "Have fun." She started to walk down the hall.

"Hey, Maka." Soul called.

"Huh?"

"That C scale was pretty okay. Just so you know." Maka beamed.

"Thanks, Soul." She smiled to herself.

Maybe this keyboard wasn't as bad as she thought.


End file.
